GaMM After the Credits Season Two
by gaylesam
Summary: So what happens, or what do you WISH happened after the final credits during the 2nd season of Ghost and Mrs Muir, here are a few possible ideas!
1. The Great Power Failure

"Madam, although you managed to take advantage of me today," he said, speaking far more gently and quietly than she expected, "I want you never to entertain any thought of attempting to do so in the future." "Captain, I would never do that, I mean you were just so gracious to let me have the meeting and to continue it. I'd never dream of that." 'Heaven's I'm just babbling,' she thought, 'but I have to keep it up, I can't do anything else. I can't go backwards now.'

"Well see that you don't." he said, as if her overly bright, speedy conversation was entirely usual and expected.

"Oh never Captain, not a chance, I would no more dream of doing that or anything like that than . . ." She was going to go on, but realized the Captain was no longer listening, his gaze fixed somewhere over her right shoulder.

"Madam, your little ploy might be more effective, if it wasn't clearly visible and reflected in the parlor windows." Stunned, she turned rapidly, realized her mistake, and broke out in a rueful laugh. Lowering her crossed arms and fingers, she held up both hands in surrender. "Yes, fine, I'm caught – so what do we do now? Keelhaul me? 40 lashes?"

"Perhaps something more difficult, and if I understand you at all, likely more painful as well. How about the truth?"

He was dismayed to watch her fold under his gaze, her shoulders drooped and she suddenly turned away from him. "Truth," she said softly, "which truth are you interested in Captain?"

Stepping toward the front door, he gestured with a nod for her to join him outside, and passed through the door, as if the Sea Vulture had never arrived in their harbor. She stood, debating what to do, how to proceed, when the front door opened for her. "Please," he said gently, "I do very much want to put our differences aside, if we can."

Without a second glance, she sailed out the door and walked rapidly out the gate and down to the beach. Shaking his head, he watched her scramble down the cliffside and sprint down the sand. In a moment, he materialized in front of her, and she slid to a halt, landing on her knees, facing the surf.

"Whatever you have to say," he began, "please, just say it; we cannot go on railing away at each other like this. We have not been at such odds since that ghost hunter invaded Gull Cottage. This isn't how either of us wants to go forward, is it?" he said with a winning smile as he peeked around her shoulder, while settling beside her on the sand.

"Isn't it?" she said with a surprisingly harsh tone, "If you recall, when Tim Seagirt left, you made up your own version of reality didn't you? He finished that song, YOUR poem and before you even gave me even a quiet moment to respond you took it all away from me! You refused to admit it was for me, about me – rather about us and you never discussed it, wouldn't let me even mention it. All this time, everyone telling me I should begin meeting men, start dating and I wouldn't even consider it, because of you – I've been a fool!"

"Is that what you thought, what you imagined?" he said shocked, disturbed and surprisingly pleased to hear her admission. "What else?" she said throwing her hands up in frustration, and turned away, drilling holes into the damp sand with her fingers. Watching her, he let himself imagine her frustration, her desires, the hopes she would have that he could never meet. "Enough Madam. Surely you see now that sharing, opening up our hearts to one another can only increase this torment, this difficulty between us," he said painfully. "Captain . . . Daniel," Carolyn began, "don't you understand how very wrong you are?" she said turning to face him. "The torment is not in admitting our feelings; it is in not acting on them. Pretending they don't exist doesn't work, it just hurts. Don't you see that?"

Their eyes met, and the sound of the waves faded as they wordlessly made some kind of peace with one another. "I do see," he said softly. "I'm sorry," she said, looking toward the surf. "As am I," he offered. And without another word, they sat close together, watching the rolling waves and wondering how they would deal with the difficult world they were facing. But, surprisingly they both shared one single thought, 'At least we're facing it together.'


	2. Centennial

"I'll get my name legally changed! Bye!"

They stood laughing in the moonlight, as Claymore sped down the hill, back toward the village. "That was very kind of you Captain," Carolyn said walking over to the wall, making sure the hapless Gregg hadn't tumbled down the steep road. "You know how much he admires you, and to hear you have faith in him means a lot." "Is that the only thing that occurred this day that meant a lot to you?" he said, head tilted, watching her intently.

Keeping her back to him, she took a deep breath, a said in a light tone, "You mean learning that under the right conditions, you can still waltz beautifully?" He stepped closer, and she felt her heartbeat speed faster, and took a moment to compose herself, before turning toward him. "Nothing more?" he said, picking up the end of the scarf and draping it over her bare shoulder. Grinning down to herself, with a small breath, she finally turned and looked into his blue eyes. "Why Captain, what ever could you mean?" she said, finally letting her eyes sparkle his way. "Surely you don't think I would assume you forced your spirit into Claymore's body to just win back a tea set, do you?"

Flinging the scarf over her shoulder with flair, she strolled slowly over to the monkey puzzle tree, with the Captain following close behind. "Then what should I assume you think?" he asked with a twinkle of his own. Turning abruptly, so quickly that if he had been human they would have collided, Carolyn raised her hand. "Captain, what I think, what I believe," she paused, collecting her words, "I believe that you put all this into play, just so you might have the opportunity to dance with me, to touch me, to hold me in your arms just once."

Never looking away, he let his gaze soften, "Just once? You think I would go through all this for just one time? Hardly Madam." "Then Captain," she said, offering her most dazzling smile, "Here's to the next time, and my hopes you find a more suitable host." "


	3. There's a Seal in My Bathtub

Standing together at the edge of the bay, in the dim light, Candi turned to her mother.

"Mom, do you think we'll ever see him again?" Uncertain, she paused trying to think of how to answer her, when the Captain spoke up. "I suspect not for a while anyway. There seems to be a young lady out there calling him," he said thoughtfully. Carolyn watched him turn toward her with a look of distinct longing. "I admire a creature who can go through so much," he said clearly to her, "to find the one he loves."

She let out a deep sigh, wishing they were alone, so they could continue that thought, explore that conversation, something impossible to do with the children nearby. "Gee I wouldn't swim out in all that cold water just for some dumb girl," Jonathan said with disbelief.

In the midst of the laughter, Carolyn felt the sudden loss of the Captain's deep voice when he suddenly disappeared, leaving the little group alone on the pier. "Come on you lot," Martha called from behind them, "thank goodness it's a weekend, so we can catch up on our rest a bit." The children turned and headed back to the car. "I'll be there in a moment," Carolyn called over to them, and stood quietly, wanting to take a long last look, waiting to see the small seal's head finally pop up next to his mate.

"I envy you Algie," she murmured to herself, as she leaned happily over the water, watching the two seals joyously splashing about, celebrating their reunion. "At least you get to be with the one you are meant to be with – I never . . ." Her voice stopped, as the aged wood of the pier crumbled under her foot. Flailing, grabbing at air, she was stunned to stop in mid-fall. Gently she was turned about, and realized she was safely held in the Captain's embrace. She felt her feet touch solid ground, and shaken, she felt him hold her up as she rested her head against his chest. "Are you all right?" he said concerned, "these planks are older than I am; I'm surprised the pier is still standing after all this time."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a solid hug, "I was sure I'd be out with Algie and . . ." she stopped, as the full realization of the moment settled in, "WAIT – how is this possible? Haven't you always told me that you couldn't, we weren't able . . . that . . ."

Looking over her shoulder, he allowed himself a small smile, as he tugged his ear and finally met her startled expression. "Well, there are certain exceptions, but we are not allowed to speak of them. It seems you've happened upon a major one all by yourself M'dear." "Exception?" she said curiously, and doggedly refusing to let him go. "You mean we could have touched, this has been possible all along?" "Yes and no," he answered, equally dedicated to keeping her within his grasp. "Now that you've uncovered it, you should know that in my state, we may materialize to keep the living from harm."

"So," she asked, the realization dawning upon her, "if I hadn't been about to drop into the Atlantic, this would never be possible?" "It was as if fate had finally conspired to bring us together, here and now," he offered, bringing her hand to his lips. A sigh of longing escaped her, as he released her hand, and he cradled her face between his palms. He looked up, sensing the energy around them, "The family is getting impatient, I should return you to them, but perhaps we might continue this most interesting discussion in the Master Cabin when you return?" Smiling she nodded, "Do I have to be in deathly peril for us to be together like this again?" "No," he said happily, "As I understand it, it only seems to require the one instance. To be sure, you had to be in real difficulties, otherwise it would never have worked." "Good," she said firmly, reaching out to hold his hand as they took the longest possible route back to the car.

Grinning, she held up his hand, and confused she stopped and looked more closely at his fingers, "Odd though, you disappear, the kids and Martha return to the car, and THEN the pier breaks apart. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've been giving this pier a 'helping hand' today – are you sure it was all coincidence?" "My dear Mrs. Muir," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I couldn't let you swim out in all that cold water," he said gently. "Algie may have needed to do so, but I think you are one creature who has gone through enough," he paused, bringing her close, and to her delight, finally placed a soft, gentle passionate kiss on her lips, "enough. . . he finally continued "to find the one who loves you."


	4. Double Trouble

As the red convertible drove away, she turned to look up into his shining blue eyes, "Well, you were right. He's not a bit like you." With a disarming grin, he looked down at her, "Oh I don't know. He seemed rather dashing to me just now." Her amazement was obvious, as her green eyes opened wide, "I thought you couldn't stand him?" she asked. He refused to rise to her challenge, and smiled, "Anyone with a drop of Gregg blood in him can't be all bad." Her "ah ha" glint was evident, "Then you admit he's a descendent!" Letting a second or two of quiet settle between them, he leaned closer, "I admit nothing except a certain admiration for his taste in women."

"So then, my Captain, we admit a truce of sorts?" "Truce, M'dear?" he said quietly, leaning closer. "Surely, there is no harm in admitting you did not wish me to explore, shall we say, a social option, with men of my own age?"

"I suspect, Madam, what you mean is that you prefer to maintain only one romantic connection in your life, with someone who knows you well, and prefers you to any other woman he has ever known. Is that what you intend to communicate this morning?"

"If that's how you need it phrased Captain, then I think we can call a truce beginning now," she looked up, eyes shining with a wide, happy smile. "And, perhaps you might begin by offering me a glass of Madeira? It's been a long while. . ." "A long while since we were . . ." "Together?" she finished with a smile. "Alone, together, just the two of us," he said, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"


	5. Today I Am a Ghost

Carolyn watched happily, as the hapless ghost of Elroy Applegate faded from her view. 'I need to remember,' she thought to herself, 'how truly fortunate I am to have the Captain here, I cannot imagine what our lives would be like if we were haunted by someone like Elroy.' She turned and looked thoughtfully at her Captain. 'I need to give up some of this cranky, bristly attitude of late; my life would be unbearably difficult without him.' She was thinking all those appreciative thoughts as she finally said aloud, "Well, I guess all ghosts can't be perfect Captain."

As if hearing her thoughts, not just her bland words, he looked gently at her, "How very perceptive of you Madam." Smiling and nodding, they looked happily at one another, as they let down some of the difficult barriers that had been building between them of late. The Captain, looked away for a moment, as if considering his next words, but finally took a step closer, and looked down into her eyes. "I suspect if I were truly perceptive, I would be able to recall far more often that perfection requires constant polishing, attention to detail and careful focus on what is truly important in ones world." Carolyn met his gaze, entirely aware of the invitation included within his words. She left a shiver ripple down her spine, and goose bumps travel down her arms as he continued, "It feels as if we have left our own connection unattended for too long."

With that, he held out his hand, and rested it gently on the soft orange sweater covering her arm, "Far too long, I think, M'dear." And as she knew she could, when they both concentrated on what they shared, rather than what separated them, she leaned forward, and felt the thrill of being held against his broad chest, and of his arms surrounding her. She smiled, as she heard him lock the cabin door, and looking up disappeared into their first kiss in many weeks.


	6. Madam Candidate

"You could have been elected," Martha said carrying the laundry basket with her. "I make a better den mother than a city father," Carolyn called after her, turning back to the paper. Feeling vastly contented, she was pleased to see the Captain appear beside her as soon as Martha entered the laundry room. She hadn't seen him since late the previous evening. It had been just after sunset, when they had been standing alone on the balcony. He had been the one to suggest the happiest solution would be for her to leave politics, to withdraw from the race, since Claymore had acquiesced to all of the women's demands.

Looking over at him, she smiled, recalling the joyous look of amazement on his face when she told him she had already come to the same conclusion, that even though she felt she had a good chance of winning, there were more important things, and infinitely better ways for her to spend her time at home.

"I wholeheartedly agree with that madam," he said in a slightly suggestive tone, but she noticed he couldn't keep the twinkle out of his eye as he continued, "I'm glad that you agree men are better in politics than women are."

"Not at all," Carolyn paused to give him the illusion she was agreeing with him. "I just feel that men have done such a bad job, they deserve another chance."

"Women, stubborn to the end!" he responded enjoying the humor.

Despite the taunting words, it was the warm and gentle smiles shared, that communicated all that needed to be said between the two. During that memorable evening talk, much had been expressed that brought them to their current happy understanding.

Last evening, once he had recovered from the pleasant shock of her turning down a political life, she had been surprised at his own admission. "M'dear," he had said in a halting, emotional tone, "I am not so ancient as to think you don't need other people, other experiences in your life." Looking toward him, she was confused that he was speaking toward the railing, not meeting her gaze. "In fact," he continued, "during the recent – shall we say unpleasantness between us, my only goal was to make sure a truly superior man, one worthy of you would be the recipient of your affections. None of those louts came close to deserving your attention, your . . ." He paused, as if he couldn't go on, dropping his head with a sigh. Rolling her eyes, Carolyn finally stepped in front of him, and with a firmly arched eyebrow, cleared her throat.

At last, he looked up at her, with the saddest expression she had even seen. Only the sound of the waves filled the air as they studied each other, and as Carolyn gathered courage to speak. "That doesn't surprise me at all," she began, "but surely you realize, that in all honesty, the only person who would ever be able to fit that description is you, don't you?" "Truly?" he said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Truly," she promised, leaning into their first kiss of the evening.

Sitting quietly at the kitchen table, they both knew it would be a long while until their relationship would be known and understood by the whole family. Yet they were completely prepared and ready as their love and appreciation for each other grew and became more real every day.


	7. Not So Desperate Hour

Carolyn was enjoying the retelling of her adventures on the evening news, when the TV inexplicably lost its signal. "Or rather, explicably" she thought to herself, "Captain!" she called aloud, knowing he couldn't be too far away. In a totally unrepentant tone, he perched behind her, "Madam, you were all together too independent before all this acclaim, now it seems to me you'll be absolutely impossible."

Getting ready to enjoy the verbal sparring that lay ahead, she smiled and turned back to her hemming, "Oh not at all! In fact, I realize that a woman is not totally self-sufficient. So if you ever again feel the need to help, please be my guest."

"Splendid," he said in a self-satisfied tone, glad she was finally seeing the wisdom of having him be relied upon for her needs. Raising an eyebrow, he took notice of her work, "It seems to me you are badly in need of assistance right now."

Not wanting to poke herself with a pin again, she kept her attention on her work, "Oh?" she asked quietly.

"You seem to have forgotten where a hemline belongs," he offered, with a touch of real dismay in his voice. Having had this conversation with him several times, she refused to rise to the bait, "I'm not in the 19th century Captain,' she said mildly, continuing with her efforts.

"As a woman who has lodged herself under my roof," he stated with more authority, "I must ask you to take my wishes into consideration Madam."

"As a ghost who has lodging himself in my century, I will have you take my hemlines where I wear them!" she said in her most peppery tone.

They let a moment or two pass, neither willing to continue the pretense of an argument, "Oh no reason to argue Madam," he said in a councilitory tone. Giving him an appreciative smile, she needed, "Quite right,' before pinning another section.

It was only as he disappeared that the illusion of agreement fell, just like the unpinned hemline that fluttered downward. "Really!" she thought rolling her eyes in mock frustration. Tugging the hem down evenly, she spoke into the air, "Oh Captain, really it seems most unfair! Would you really want me to wear something like this in public? I can only imagine what you'd suggest if I were finishing this to wear for you."

She gasped as the dress lifted up, separated and drifted down to the rug, leaving the form quite undressed. "Captain!" she said with a loud giggle and then as she began to be more intrigued with the thought of what he meant, she smiled, "Really?" A single sheet of notepaper floated down in front of her, a quick read told her all she needed to know – and turning out the light her footsteps hurried up the stairs to the Master Cabin.


	8. Medium Well Done

Standing in the doorway, delighted that the Captain had reappeared, Carolyn attempted to focus on Madam Tibaldi, and making sure she went on her spiritual way. With cheery reassurance she offered, "I'm sure he'll find his way back!" while trying to ignore the obvious pleasure the Captain was having in her discomfort. It was always complicated to try to be a sensible, polite woman when all she truly wanted was to be alone with him, to spend time with the only true partner she had ever known, and truthfully she had come the realize, the only one she needed.

She was startled to hear Madam Tibaldi comment, "Well I certainly hope so. Of course, he is only a spirit, but when I saw those fiery eyes and that strong chin, I must say I was definitely drawn to that extraordinary man!" With almost a girlish giggle, she paused, "Well where ever he is, I hope he forgives me." With a puzzled look, she raised a hand to her right cheek. "Oh that's strange. . . "she murmured

"What's the matter?" Carolyn asked, looking puzzled herself.

"I had the distinct impression," Madam Tibaldi said with wonder as she caressed the spot, "someone kissed me on the cheek."

Finally understanding, Carolyn smiled, "Perhaps someone did," and placed her own kiss on the same spot.

"Dear dear Mrs. Muir, you'll never know what you've done for me," she chirped as she headed out down the walkway. "Well I must be off to my many friends living and dead – happy spirits."

Closing the door, Carolyn was unsurprised to see the Captain standing beside her. "That was very sweet of you Captain." "Our secret Madam," he said raising a warning finger. "If the members of my Spectral fraternity ever heard that I've kissed a medium, they might really exorcise me!"

They looked up at the joyous shouts of the children, "You're back!" Candi said with a wide smile. "He never left Candi," Jonathan said with satisfaction. "Indeed," the Captain, kneeling down near the two of them, "it's true Jonathan, I would never leave this family. You have my word. Merely a ploy to distract that medium from meddling more in our lives."

"Never?" Carolyn said, unable to stop herself from saying it aloud, "You'll never leave?" Standing up, looking steadily into her eyes, the two couldn't help but be aware of the knowing smiles of the children, who stood close around them. "Never. My word on it," he said to her, his expression saying far more than the mere words he said aloud. The silence held for a bit between the two, as Jonathan and Candi giggled quietly but happily. "Well then, "Carolyn said unable to hide her blush, "so family, how about some time on the beach together?"

"Yay!" Jonathan shouted, pulling open the door, and with his sister and Scruffy lead the way to the gate and down to the beach. "Coming?" Carolyn said, turning to the Captain and holding out her hand. Without a word, he gently took her hand, and they continued together down the path. "Someday you know M'dear," he whispered to her, "we will need to tell them about . . ." he paused, brushing his hand across the side of her face, and placing a soft, loving kiss on her cheek. Eyes shining, she looked up and resting both hands on his shoulders, gave him a gentle kiss herself. "There's time Daniel, there's time."


	9. Surprise Party

Children in bed, parlor returned to normal, and dishes finished for the night, the Captain and Mrs. Muir stood silently in the kitchen. "So Captain," she said hesitantly, "there is, in fact, one last present, but since this isn't truly your birthday, I don't think it's appropriate to present it to you. So perhaps we should just say goodnight?"

Only seeming to listen to her, she noticed his attention captured in a far corner of the kitchen. "There is just one thing left undone Madam."

A bit frustrated that he wouldn't ask about the present she had so carefully prepared, she rolled her eyes, "What is that?" Gesturing to her, he moved silently across the floor. "Come with me," he whispered. Nearly fed up, Carolyn asked again, "What in earth are you doing?"

Stopping beside him, she watched his finger point with great purpose. "Open the pantry door madam!" And just as he planned (after all he was the one who knocked the container over and slid the small dog happily inside), Carolyn scolded him, but with a laugh in her voice, "Scruffy, caught with your paw in the cookie jar!"

Grumbling with satisfaction, the Captain, crossed his arms, "We're even you fur-lined informer!" A curious look crossed his face, and he suddenly turned to face her, "Present? You mentioned a present?"

Pleased to have finally captured his attention, she turned her back and walked, well actually sauntered across the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, with her best 'come hither' look, she offered him a rare, radiant smile. "I think you would have . . . appreciated it, but hardly something one could give on a 'death day'. I mean, after all it's not like I even know your REAL birthday, maybe then I might. . ." she let the sentence trail off, as he stepped closer.

"Madam, as much as I appreciate the 'generous' nature of the day, and whatever small gift you had in mind, I hardly think I should be celebrating birthdays at the point in my reality."

"Pity," she said certain of success, "I spent over an hour at that little lingerie store in town, trying to find the perfect 'present' for you." "Go on," he said stepping to her side, with a raised eyebrow and distinct glint in his eye. "And I did truly mean what I said about you being the only Captain in our lives," she looked up at him under fluttering lashes, "and absolutely the only one I ever expect to have in my life. Would have been wonderful . . . long, black lace, really quite stunning."

With a deep sigh, his imagination pointed his gaze up the stairs toward the Master Cabin. The thoughts spun around, 'Carolyn, alone, lingerie, black lac. . .' "April 8, 1825," he said abruptly, "Now about that present?" Laughing, Carolyn scribbled down on a note pad, _Kids, GOT IT, April 8, 1825!_ and slid it onto the breakfast table. He reached down to grab it as she playfully slapped at his hand, "All right Mister, time to find our . . . or uh, YOUR present?" With a final laugh, she spun out of the room, and he smiled to hear her feet dash up the stairs.

"Suspect you had it right the first time," he grinned as he disappeared to join her.


	10. Firehouse Five Plus Ghost

With the engine belching smoke, Claymore had to admit it was not going to move under its own power, "Men! Pushing positions please!" The volunteers quickly moved to the familiar spots, and with Carolyn lending a hand, they finally started on their way.

"Thank you Mrs. Muir!" Claymore called out, as they rumbled away. Standing by the gate, she waved a friendly good-bye to the company.

"And so Madam, you are reduced to supplementing that antique's engine power?" the Captain said, as he appeared with a frown and distinct growl to his voice, "Hardly suitable for a lady I think!" Wiping her brow, Carolyn leaned by the gate. Looking down the road she was happy to see that the engine's motor had finally started at the bottom of the hill, and it was on its way to old 17's final public school resting place.

"Actually, like you, I was merely helping put things in order, so things settled where they belonged," she offered with a sly grin and raised eyebrow of her own. "If you might recall, we had some similar words regarding how you put the whole 'Sean Callahan' situation to rest, true?"

She smiled to see that he had, to her amusement, resorted to tugging on his earlobe again. Ever since they had arrived at their more intimate personal resolution, she knew that he hadn't felt the need to express his discomfort so indirectly. "Daniel, what's disturbing you?" she asked gently, "Surely you didn't think I was oblivious to what happened then? That Sean suddenly forgot ever seeing you, that he recalled thinking of me as a 'dear sister in writing' how could I not know it was you?"

"As we've discussed all too often," he grumbled, "it was clear I could not let that Irish imposter be allowed to importune upon our lives with his fevered imaginings, could he?" "Hardly imaginings, my dearest," she corrected, never letting her eyes leave his face. "Imposter? I still think we both agree it likely you played a role in his ancestry. Imaginings? Well, we both know that couldn't be the case, true?"

With a heave of his chest, he turned to face the woman who held his heart, and had captured his soul as well, if he were honest with himself. "Dearest," he paused, "Martha is at the wash, the children are off with Claymore, don't you think there might be . . . other things that could capture our attention?"

"Other things?" she said with a tease in her voice, "especially now that you've dispatched your doppelganger and you are the one and only Daniel Gregg in my world?"

"As it should be my dearest, now and always! But as I was saying . . ." She smiled as she watched him gesture toward the balcony of their Master Cabin. Without another word, she stepped into his arms, and silently he disappeared them into a world of their own, without Irish writers, children or even antique fire engines!


	11. The Spirit of the Law

She had been surprised how long it took to finish the paperwork for her release from jail. It was mid-afternoon when Constable Peavey dropped her officially off at home. Waving goodbye, she turned, overnight bag in hand and headed up the steps. Surprised at the quiet, she paused, trying to hear where the kids were when the door opened in front of her.

"Welcome home Madam! Martha and the young ones are still in the village, I suspect celebrating the happy results with your many supporters. Allow me. . ." with that he reached out and took the small suitcase from her hand. Smiling warmly at him, she took a slow turn about looking at the various rooms. When she finished and was facing him again, he was intrigued by her tender expression as she let out a long sigh. "Home, home at last!" He looked quizzically at her, "Indeed. You say that as if you are surprised." "I am a bit," she nodded. "Until today I would have said Gull Cottage always felt like home, but it's more now, it's different."

Curious, he followed along side her with her case, as she headed upstairs. She turned to him, with that same dreamy look, "Do you recall the first day we arrived?" "Hard to forget," he grinned, "but just what part of that most special day are you recalling with such fondness?"

She shot him a lopsided grin, "Fondness? It shows does it?" "Out with it Madam," he said with more of a grumble than he intended to express. It was a display of vulnerability, a raw spot in his heart that made him less than amiable to the tease. Daniel Gregg was nothing if not a careful, considered man. Week in week out, month in, month out, he had slowly, consistently worked to show her his heart, despite their very different realities he wanted her to know she was truly all he desired in the world. So it had been difficult when she would not or could not show the same feelings to him. But he had time, lord knows that was the one thing he had in abundance, so closing his eyes a moment, he prepared himself to begin again.

As they entered the Master Cabin, he set her case down by the mirror, and moved to the telescope, working to collect himself as he viewed the horizon. He was surprised to find Carolyn just behind him, leaning against the desk, just watching him with that same tender look in her eyes. "Very well, as you say, I'll 'out with it' Captain Gregg," she offered with a shy smile. "I'm actually glad the children aren't here, it's easier when it's just the two of us to have . . . this kind of conversation."

He stood silently, watching her try to collect the right words, "You realize of course, that if I weren't already deceased," he said leaning closer to her, "that you'd be close to achieving that end right now!" With a beguiling lilt to his voice, he softly whispered, "Please just tell me what are you trying to say, will you?"

To his immense frustration, she stood and took her own peek out the telescope. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I don't mean to tease, but I want to get this right." She turned to face him, and for the hundredth time, cursed the fates that she was denied the ability to do what she really wanted, to fall into his arms, and show, rather than say how she felt. But clearly, words would have to do.

"On that first day, do you recall that evening when we talked in the parlor? I told you that I was certain the house wanted me to save it. In all these months, no matter how gracious or wonderful you have been, or even when you've been less than wonderful. . ." He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a warning finger, "let me get it all out, please?" He grinned and silently nodded; intrigued to see what she might finally be willing to share.

"Where was I, oh, right, 'less than wonderful' from time to time, I've still never really felt 100% at home. Not until today. Today I finally feel as if I did what I hoped to do, save Gull Cottage – by going to jail, by standing up in court with you, I feel as if the house knows. . . or I suspect, I hope you know that nothing in the world is as important to me as our home."

"You know," he finally offered, when the long silence assured him that she had finished, "it wasn't only the house you saved, you do know that, don't you?" Eyes shining, she forced herself to meet his gaze. "I do. In fact, I've felt for the longest time that we have saved each other. I know we may never find a way to share all we feel with one another, but I wanted you to know, with you, I am absolutely, 100%, in my true home."

Looking down, he raised a ghostly finger, and swept a bit of hair out of her eyes, "quite a lot of words to say, 'I love you,' don't you think?" "I love you," she grinned, "now why didn't I think of that!" "We have time beloved, now that we've found a way to say the words, who knows what else we might uncover?"

Intrigued, she looked up with a raised eyebrow and hopeful expression that faded as she heard their car pull up in front of the cottage with Martha and the kids. "I knew I should have told you sooner," she said with a petulant stamp of her foot. She was surprised by his rolling laughter, "Patience, M'dear. There are things that improve with anticipation, you have my word. Might I convince you to continue this conversation later tonight?"

She barely had a moment to whisper, "I can't wait!" when the door burst open and the children dashed into her arms.


	12. Puppy Love

It had taken her some time, but at long last she had realized why he had been so unsettled, and what was behind the sudden appearance of the punchbowl on the desk the other night.

Clearly he loved her, in fact cherished her, and knowing that to be true, she wanted to give herself a small bit of time to own that reality before she discussed it with him further. Knowing it would irk him, she turned to face him. "But Captain, we have to have some protection against. . ." she paused, knowing it was a rare opportunity to speak her heart, ". . . heartbreakers - like you!" Seeing that she had a rare upper hand moment, she turned and headed back into the house. Leaning against the door, she heard him rail to the fates, "I'll never understand them – never!"

Grinning, she thought how he had delivered the line in his best Henry Higgins voice. It was almost as if he were Higgins to her Eliza. "Not bad," she thought. "He shows me how to love, and I show him how to be human, no, not bad at all!" She continued the thought as she headed upstairs, knowing completely that he'd join her and their conversation, their connection would continue as well.


	13. Host to the Ghost

Recognizing, as usual, that he couldn't win when his 'Uncle' and Carolyn Muir united forces, Claymore gave a resigned sigh, "All right! You'll have your double socket in the morning!" as he stormed out of the kitchen. Yet, as he started to stalk out of the front door, he paused to hear the rolling laughter of the two coming from the kitchen.

Intrigued, he inched back, and peeked in to see what was causing such merriment. To his surprise, Carolyn and Captain Gregg were no longer leaning side by side against the sink, where he had left them. His mouth dropped open, as he saw them turned toward each other, and the Captain pulling the smiling blonde widow into a close embrace. "OH, I knew it, I just knew it! " Claymore said bursting into the room, pointing an accusing finger. "I always said you wanted her for yourself, and I was right, I WAS right, wasn't I?"

Startled, Carolyn jumped back, but the Captain's arm continued to hold her, and gently he pulled her back to his side. "It was inevitable," he said more to her than to Claymore, "the children have long been aware of our connection, and it comes as no surprise that others will stumble across the facts. If such a bumbling bigmouthed barnacle as Claymore . . . "the Captain said with a sneer as he paused. He looked toward his erstwhile nephew, noticing Claymore's pointing finger was starting to waiver and shake. ". . . is able to happen upon the truth, then perhaps it is time to assume what we are to each other is no longer a private matter?"

He turned to look thoughtfully at Carolyn, who in turn was watching Claymore with studied attention. Gently, she removed herself from the Captain's arms, and giving his hand a soft caress, she walked toward Claymore, who now stood, arms numbly at his side, mouth hanging open in total confusion.

"Claymore," she said, tapping him on the shoulder, to try and regain his attention. He shuddered for a moment, and tried to bring her into focus. "He's . . . he's . . . well he's just ANCIENT!" he shouted. "It's wrong, it's impossible it's. . ." he turned and tapped his head hard against the wall. "It's inevitable, isn't it?"

Looking back over her shoulder at the Captain, she raised an eyebrow and a "what do you think?" look. He returned a small shake of his head and a shrug that told her he was equally clueless. "Ever since the Centennial Ball," Claymore continued, still facing the wall. "Ever since you hijacked my body, took me over, just so you could dance together, I've known. I didn't want to admit it, talk about it, but I could hear your thoughts then and that plus how you looked at me. . ." Claymore paused glancing at Carolyn, sighed again and looked back at the Captain with a resigned expression, "well, I guess really, it was how you looked at HIM, even if it was my body. Right?"

"Come lad," the Captain said kindly, as he moved beside Carolyn, and placed a phantom hand on Claymore's shoulder. "At minimum it proves your long insisted upon point, there needs to be a family connection between us for me to have, shall we say, 'motivated' you from the inside. Surely that alone is a comfort?"

Slowly turning, and adjusting his glasses, Claymore looked happily toward the couple. "Really? You mean that?" Tilting his head, Daniel sighed, "Regretfully to be sure, but yes it is quite true." "OH," Carolyn said, turning quickly toward the Captain, "Then Shawn Callahan really ISN'T a relative? I mean, really if you could have, you would have . . . wouldn't you?" Exasperated, Daniel threw up his hands, "Heavens woman, will you never let this rest? Yes, he looks like me, I admit. But I didn't know for certain, at least not until I could not, as you say, 'possess' him for my own purposes." "Well, actually OUR own purposes," Carolyn offered with a shy smile. They paused, lost in each other's eyes and imaginings for a second, when Claymore loudly cleared his throat and brought them back to the present.

"Well, then _UNCLE_, far be it from me to dispute with you today – after all this is all in the family now, am I correct?" Pulling Carolyn back to his side, the Captain let out a long sigh, "So it seems, so it seems _nephew_." "Goody! Does this mean I can call you _Aunt _Carolyn?" Laughing to herself, and snuggling closer to Daniel, she smiled, "if you must, but only in private Claymore, and only if you can't help yourself, all right?"

Holding a finger to his lips, he looked from side to side, "It's between us Uncle Daniel – Aunt Carolyn!" With an unlikely skip, he turned and headed out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Pulling her to face him, she laughed as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll never live it down, never!" "Not to worry," Carolyn smiled, reaching up to caress his beard, "it's all part of being in a family." "Indeed," he said with new warmth in his voice, and in his expression, "and suppose you tell me again, what you would have wished for HAD I been able to inhabit that scoundrel Callahan?" "Oh, that again?" she said, pulling him toward the stairs, "I'm sure it's easier to show than tell. Interested?" With that, she turned and sprinted up the stairs to the Master Cabin. Grinning, he murmured, "And she thinks she could win. . ." as he disappeared.


	14. The Ghost of Christmas Past Parts I & II

_**In honor of the holiday season, an ATC for The Ghost of Christmas Past in Two Parts**_

Sunshine filled the parlor, as the family looked happily at one, pleased that the Captain has brought them all together in a most special way this Christmas morning. As one extra thought came to mind, Claymore called out, "Captain? Captain!"

Appearing just behind him, letting his voice rumble, the Captain answered, "Hello," as we waited for the usual moment of Claymore's fright to pass. "You are so tricky!" his erstwhile nephew said with pleasure. "Captain, was the baby my ancestor?" Claymore asked, 'clearly missing the point', Carolyn thought with certainty, 'this was no history lesson that they had all experienced,' she mused 'it's a declaration of love, a celebration of the joy,' she paused in her thoughts, trying to put on a happy smile that didn't show how deeply moved she was by all that had occurred. 'It's nothing less than Daniel Gregg's testimony about how much he loves us . . . and me, absolutely me. I've got to get some time alone with him; I can't let this day go too long without finally saying the words he has been brave enough to say himself!'

She pulled herself up out of her planning to see the two Greggs' leaning toward one another, with a long, dramatic pause, the Captain drawled, "Claymore, even in a dream how could I possibly do such a terrible thing to an innocent child?" They all laughed as Claymore released a frustrated, "Grrr!"

"Come now Claymore," Martha said popping into the parlor, "it's Christmas, you're not having regrets about the turkey and the tree are you?" Spinning about, and remembering that Martha still had not met the Captain, he struggled to cover his tracks, holding his hands up he jumped toward her. "Oh, GRRRR! Martha, I was just doing my, my tiger impersonation for the children!" Looking over his shoulder, he watched Jonathan dissolve into giggles, and Candi stand just shaking her head in disbelief. "You know the rules," Martha ordered, "No presents until we finish breakfast, come on everyone!"

"Mom!" "Come on, do we have'ta?" Carolyn stood, 'Slugger' grabbing onto her hair, as she tried to untangle the baby's hand, she pointed toward the kitchen, "I'm not going to start Christmas day on an empty stomach – come on!"

"OK then," Candi lead the way, "come on Claymore, you can sit by me," she said with her most winning smile. Watching them head out; Carolyn stood, and walked over to the Captain. "Here," he offered, pulling her hair gently out of the baby's fist. "Another present?" she asked, looking up at him with curious eyes. "A helping hand, and one that is always yours M'dear, anytime I may be of assistance."

She held up a hand, as she saw him move to disappear again, "Please," she said quietly, in what she hoped was her warmest, wheedling tone, "what I truly need is not just a hand, but an open ear, and a private conversation later today, am I able to ask for that too?" He paused, and in the stillness, she recognized that same love struck look on his face that she had last seen in the dream, as he held her there on the porch. 'And I've seen that look before,' she said to herself, 'in fact dozen of times, and I was never able to be sure it meant what I hoped it meant.'

Shaking herself back to the present, she noticed him standing quite close, waiting for her to continue, "Did you have a time, a place in mind? I only ask as the children have been calling for you."

Blushing furiously, she laughed to herself, "I do. Perhaps 4pm, and out on the porch?" She felt her heart speed up, as he whispered, "I look forward to seeing you then. Just the two of us?" She merely nodded, unaware that her eyes told him that the dream's message had been entirely understood. 'Now,' he thought, as she turned to join the family breakfast, 'now, it finally begins today.'

_**The Ghost of Christmas Past – Part II**_

Reaching up and feeling the back of her hair, as she stood silently on the front porch, she found herself wishing for the ringlets he had created for her in their dream. Walking slowly, watching a few light flurries of snow begin to swirl in the afternoon wind, she thought again of the courage it must have taken for him to open his heart and share his dearest wishes with them on Christmas eve.

A warm, rather sensuous tingling running through her body told her it must be 4pm, and when she turned, the Captain stood near the steps, waiting for her. "I trust this is still a convenient time for our . . . meeting?" Looking down, moving with careful steps, she worked to collect herself, to behave in a proper fashion. Her true desire was to rush to him and let all the words she'd kept inside spill out, but after so long, she also wanted to let this moment last, to melt around them.

"It feels like it's been quite a long time to get to this moment," she began. "Hardly M'dear, just a few hours since we last talked," he said with a smile. "Come now," she chided, "after being so open and honest with your dream, hardly time to take a backward step, don't you think?" "Indeed," he stood looking at her, knowing that this was no time to retreat, even though the sensible part of himself was trying to make a case for just that very action.

"Captai. . . but I suppose since you called me Carolyn in the dream, I should feel comfortable using your name. . . Daniel?" Totally failing in her desire to be sophisticated and composed, she felt her cheeks blush furiously as his name left her lips. "In truth," he said, enjoying her lack of composure, "I never used your name with _you_; I believe I only spoke it to Martha, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes of course," she said glad for a second to regroup, "if I recall, it was when you told her you couldn't stay at Gull Cottage until, as you said, "Until Carolyn and I are married. . .do I have that right?" she said with a sparkle in her eyes and obvious tease in her voice. She felt a sudden jolt of pleasure, as she recognized he was quite as unsettled as she was, merely recalling the moment. "From nearly the first day we arrived, I thought, I suspected those feelings existed between us. I can't tell you how pleased I was to know my instincts were right." Even with his head turned away, she could see the corners of his mouth turn up into a gentle smile. When he continued to face away from her, she crouched down a bit, so she could look up into his face, "It was a wonderful gift, I only wish I could have something to give you in return."

"You do M'dear, you do every day you are here in Gull Cottage," he said, raising his head and meeting her eye with a steady gaze. They stood quietly, finding as usual, it was easier to let their eyes communicate their feelings, rather than the words that were yet unspoken. "Blast!" Carolyn murmured aloud. "Blast?" he responded curiously, "have I done something worth blasting here?" "Oh, no, not at all," she said quickly, "it's just I had intended to ask you something first." "By all means Madam", he said grateful to find easier ground for a second, "ask away!"

"Well, it was this," she said, struggling for the right words, "at the end of the dream. After they, or really after we left the porch, what happened next?" Laughing, he reached out and with a ghostly finger tilted her face up toward him, "Next, why of course, they or rather we lived happily every after. Didn't you know?"

"Well. . ." she stretched out the phrase, "well, actually I was looking for something more specific. What happened that day?" "That same day? Let me see? There wasn't time in the dream, but the wedding occurred that very afternoon there in front of the fireplace, and I assure you Martha was most displeased by the timing, but she came around in the end."

"I'm glad," she said shyly, "but later that evening? What then?" He watched her raised eyebrow, and from her sly smile, knew exactly the moment she was envisioning, and straightening his back, he announced in his most proper voice, "Surely Madam, you must know a gentleman may not speak of such things to a lady, even in a dream."

She nodded quietly, and with a tilt of her head she looked up, "Oh, of course. But a husband may of course, and really he should speak of such things to his wife though, don't you agree?"

His eyes opened wider, and a rush of amazement and appreciation for this woman who meant so much to him, filled his expression. "Well then, Carolyn, if it is, as a wife you are asking me, then I am obliged to fulfill your curiosity, aren't I?" "Amongst other things," she grinned.

"You are dearer to me than I may ever find words to say. I would give everything in my power to provide, if I could truly share that memory with you." "And I find it impossible to think of anything I would want more," she said reaching out, and letting her fingers linger near his lips.

They stood looking with intense longing at one another, until Carolyn shivered as a sudden gust brought a flurry of snow swirling around her. "It's much too cold for you," he said with concern. "Alright," she began, and was startled to see him vanish in front of her. Yet before she had time to look around, he had reappeared, with 'Vanessa's' shawl in hand. "Here beloved," he said softly. He could feel her tremble as he slowly draped the heavy shawl around her shoulders, pulling it up around her neck. Unlike the first time he had wrapped her in the same antique garment, he let his hands linger, cherishing the ability to show by touch just some of what he felt for her. Carolyn released a deep sigh, suddenly aware she had been holding her breath, her eyes shining there in the dim twilight filtering through the broken cloud.

Hands grasping her shoulders, he slowly turned her to face him. "This is still a dream you know, as dearly as I wish to be wrong, this is not, cannot ever be real." Expecting an argument from her, he was surprised to see her nod and look back with a deadly serious expression. "It's true. So you think then I should focus on what we cannot have? Truly?" He looked alarmed as she tossed off the shawl and stalked off the porch and stood arms out in the middle of the snowy lawn, the anger rising in her voice, "You honestly expect me to do that, when we finally are able to focus on what we DO have?" Unable to hold back tears she turned away from him, but instantly he was there, the warm shawl and his arms, or the illusion of his arms around her.

Wiping away her tears, she began again, so quietly it was difficult to hear the words, "Do you know, do you have any sense how wonderful it is to find love, to be loved at all? And knowing that, to actually walk away from it?"

Curious, she turned when he made no response, and was startled to see tears brimming in his eyes. "I do, I absolutely know how rare a thing we have, you and I. I wanted, no – I needed you to know." Looking sadly at her, he began to speak when she pressed closer, able to sense him through the shawl's soft fabric. "After today, surely you know there isn't any point- it's done and nothing will change things – change us now. No, this isn't everything I want it to be, but few things in life are exactly as you want them to be. I'm here with you tonight, and for as long as you want me. Not because of what isn't possible, but because of what is."

"Here," he said gently into her ear, as he wrapped the shawl around her head, so she could stand close, surrounded by his arms with her head pressed against his chest. "You feel warm," she giggled, "how is that possible?" "Carolyn Muir," he said with a resigned sigh, "nothing about us should be possible, but as you say, it seems we have no choice but to accept it for what it is." "I'm glad we have that settled," she whispered, "now about the rest of that dream?"

"As you will Madam," he said with a distinct growl to his voice, "I will have you, make you mine in all the ways possible, is that what you desire?" Stepping back, she looked up at him, "For a start," she said in a sultry whisper, "let's start there and see what happens with the next dream, shall we?"

Sweeping the shawl about her, she turned and headed back toward the house. "Rest well Madam," he grinned. "Happy dreams yourself," she offered with a dazzling smile as she went indoors. "Just happy?" he murmured with a glint in his eye, "prepared to be far more than happy, if I have my way – and I will!" and with a roguish grin he disappeared to meet her in their cabin.


	15. Ladies Man

Delighted that she was able to hold in her laughter, she couldn't help rolling her eyes in amused disbelief as the 'rejected' Claymore left Gull Cottage. As she expected, the Captain appeared next to her, and shared her amusement. "I hope you'll be able to recover from this heart rending incident," he offered with undisguised faux sympathy.

With her best 'Sarah Bernhardt" overacting, a hand flew to her forehead, "Oh I'll try Captain . . . I'll try!" She paused enjoying the moment between them, "But it won't be easy, you see there are only two Gregory Pecks!" She completed the dramatic flourish by dashing her own sherry glass into the fireplace.

"Peck's? In my day that was a word for the kind of kiss you'd use for your aunt or grandmother – is that what you'd want from a suitor? And the name Gregory, seems, well, overly bookish to me. . . perhaps a name for a school teacher or bookkeeper?"

She giggled, "No, not THAT kind of peck, it's the last name of a famous actor – in fact he played Captain Ahab in Moby Dick – surely you know the story? It would have been your kind of movie I think."

"Ahab? Sorry, no, though the name does sound familiar, is this from your time?" he asked with obvious confusion. "No, I thought it was from your time. Hmmm, let me check. . ." Carolyn poked around and pulled the old copy she had kept since high school from the bookshelf in the alcove. She paged to the front, and frowned, "OH, no I guess you wouldn't know the story. According to this it was published first in 1851, so I guess, perhaps, you just missed it?"

"Interesting," he murmured, "may I borrow this?" Nodding, she passed it into his hand, "A seafaring tale, and one I THOUGHT was accurate, but I suspect you'll tell me if my assumptions were correct," she continued. "At its center, It was all about a man obsessed with something he wanted. Despite his desire, and even with every effort in his power, it turned out it was something he couldn't achieve . . ." Carolyn stopped, all too aware that the Captain's eyes were focused upon her with obvious emotion. "Yes, I know something about that," he paused, seeing that the blonde widow entirely understood his meaning.

"Just read it," Carolyn smiled, "and I think you'll know what I mean, when I say your ability to get what you want is far more likely than Captain Ahab's. All in all, I'm no white whale, and whenever you want me, you can find me . . . anytime! But hopefully with more pleasing outcomes."

Smiling, she headed upstairs. As she glanced back at him opening the book, she knew his confusion would be short-lived. Carolyn hoped that he'd appreciate her offer once he finished the book, and understood what she had in mind. Knowing his ability to craft dreams now, she knew precisely what kind of outcome SHE had in mind, and was happy to wait until he finished the novel to see what they could dream together. "Although, I hope he won't think of me as a white whale," she giggled as she headed up to their room.


	16. Not So Faust

Pushing the two pint-sized demons back out onto the porch, Claymore shut the door firmly. Carolyn, amused at his dream-induced discomfort smiled, "Claymore it's just the children." Wiping his brow, Claymore turned and with a concerned sigh, said, "But from now on, I'm not taking any chances!"

Appearing beside Candy and Jonathan on the other side of the front door, the Captain smiled, "Well done you two! That'll help keep that penny pinching mongrel in line – for a bit a least!" he said with a wide grin. "Now off with the two of you. I understand Martha is in the midst of baking treats for the play and I still have to help make sure that abstemious son of a sea serpent has learned his lesson for good," the Captain grumbled as they headed around the side of the house.

Turning quickly, and with a forceful wave of his hand, the front door flew open with a loud report. "Awwppp!" Claymore gasped, his knees giving way as his body inched down the wall toward the floor. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed, as the Captain stood in the doorway. Carolyn, had her own intense reaction to the dynamic picture Daniel Gregg presented, 'And cowering in fear has nothing to do with what I'd like to do right now,' she thought with what the Captain recognized as a lustful sigh of appreciation.

"Come Madam," he pretended to scold, "we should set aside our personal inclinations – at least until this scum sucking scoundrel has been put upon the path of responsibility, not his current self-absorbed activities!" Rolling her eyes at him, Carolyn offered a slight nod, and the twinkle in her eyes made it clear that their personal inclinations would not be set aside for long."

Giving her a quick wink, the Captain turned furiously toward Claymore. "Now you! To prove you have learned this lesson, what will you do to show your true repentant spirit?"

"Bird ba, ba, bath?" Claymore stammered. "Not anywhere good enough!" the Captain glowered with a tangible rumble in the air. Recognizing an opportunity, Carolyn piped up, "New refrigerator, new freezer and new water heater?" Seeing the Captain's raised eyebrows, she added, "all that PLUS the fixed gate and new birdbath. Surely that'll be enough to show his new dedication to doing the right thing?"

"But, that'd cost. . ." Claymore paused, starting to add up the expense on his fingers, "it'd be hund. . ." the Captain's face made him stop suddenly with a loud gulp. "And," he gasped, "a worthwhile contribution to making Gull Cottage the home you deserve Mrs. Muir." He turned with a loud whisper to the Captain, "come on – that's enough for anyone don't you agree?"

"For now," the ghost of Daniel Gregg said. With a quick turn, Claymore dashed out of the suddenly opened door before they could ask anything more of him and his bank balance.

Standing side by side and laughing at the scene, the Captain and Carolyn noticed Jonathan had joined them at the door. "So, Captain," Jonathan said looked up at him, "what 'personal inclinathings' are you and Mom working on?" "Inclinations," the Captain corrected, unable to keep a creeping look of embarrassment from his face. "Yes, uh," Carolyn stepped in, "we are both, well, together we are working on, or rather trying . . ." looking toward the Captain with a woeful expression of 'HELP' her voice stalled in mid-air.

"Oh come on," Candy joined in, "he means they just really like each other and want to spend time alone, you know, all that mushy grown up stuff." "OH," Jonathan nodded, "Bleech!" Turning to his sister, "want to watch the Flintstones?" "Sure!" she smiled as they ran off toward the TV.

Grateful that the questioning was at an end, the pair stood quietly together for a moment. "So. . ." Carolyn began, "that mushy grown up stuff?" "Enough said Madam!" he said firmly. Leaning his head toward her, he added in a sultry whisper, "See you in our cabin!" and disappeared. Smiling and letting a sigh escape her, and checking that the Flintstones had just began, Carolyn Muir quickly trotted upstairs, glad the next half hour was theirs alone.


	17. Tourist, Go Home

Not sure if he were trying to convince Mrs. Muir, the Captain, or perhaps himself, Claymore rattled on. "Naturally we will only have a few tourists – now the Captain couldn't object to that, could he?"

Looking about, waiting for the inevitable reaction from her ghostly partner, Carolyn was unsurprised to see a pie fly through the air and smash into the side of Claymore's face. "One thing about the Captain," she offered, "he'll always give you a direct answer." Unable to hide her amusement, she giggled, as she tried to help him clear the pie from his face. "That's terrible!" she laughed.

"Not SO terrible," the Captain chortled, appearing beside her, "Might have been hot pizza, now that would have been quite awful! That'll teach you a lesson, my lad," the Captain said, shaking his ghostly finger in Claymore's face. "No more mucking about with the quiet charm and peaceful environment to be found in Schooner Bay. Do I have your word?"

"Let me get you a towel," Carolyn offered, and holding her hand over her mouth to quiet her laughter, she scurried off to the kitchen.

Slowly, with great concentration, Claymore wiped the goo from his face and stating directly into the Captain's face, he slowly tasted the pie. "Hmmm, I see Captain; you wanted to save the lemon meringue for someone else, perhaps?"

Claymore was both pleased and astounded at the Captain's reaction. Inwardly he shouted with joy as he watched his nemesis step back with a stunned look on his face and not a word in response. "Ah ha! And I thought I had you before," Claymore crowed, "but this is proof positive I think!"

"Proof of what?" Carolyn asked as she handed the damp washcloth to Claymore. "Proof . . ." Claymore paused, finding it difficult to say aloud to her, what he assumed, well, rather what he guessed to be true. "PROOF, my dear Mrs. Muir, that you and the Captain have a certain, shall we say intimate connection? One, based upon your conversations earlier today, that allows for a, shall we say, shared appreciation of lemon meringue?"

She stood silently, looking first at the Captain, and then to Claymore, who carefully wiped the pie from the rest of his face. "AND you blithering imbecile, what might you assume this imaginary, this scandalous revelation represents to you . . .something to benefit your bank balance, eh?" the Captain asked with a scathing tone to his voice.

Shocked, Claymore turned, the towel hanging limply from his hand, "No, oh heavens no Uncle . . . oh, well, yes perhaps just for a moment, but no!" Carolyn slowly reached out her hand, and found that her Captain quickly grasped it, and held it close to his side. "Out with it, you scurrilous dog! What do you intend?" the Captain demanded. Bending over, and picking up the towel, Claymore took a final wipe at his face and cleaned his fingers again. "I intend," Claymore said slowly, "to tell the two of you that you are fooling NO ONE! Do you think we are all blithering idiots? Wait! Don't answer that," he shouted sensing exactly the response he was likely to get.

"Heavens," Claymore continued, "the soulful looks, the long intense conversations, the apparent belief that we aren't listening or even paying attention when the two of you go off into your own private world. Nearly two years now – do you remember the night you hauled me out in the middle of a comfortable nights sleep to marry that couple with car trouble? There I was, doing one of my very best ceremonies and all you two could do is look goggle-eyed at each other."

Pausing for breath, he smiled at the contrite, but smiling faces of the couple in front of him. "Well there," Claymore continued with a flourish, "my work here is done! I'll go ahead and make sure the next renovation of the town is done with style and grace, and you two continue on doing . . . well whatever it is you two do, all right?"

Exchanging silent looks, the Captain and his Carolyn turned and merely nodded Claymore's direction. "But mind you," the Captain warned, "I'll still be watching!" "You won't be the only one Buddy!" Claymore responded with his own warning wag of a finger as he turned and flounced out the front door.

Standing on the porch, he smiled to hear the rollicking laughter from the two in the parlor. Peeping through the window, just as he expected, the couple were in a close embrace, clearly taken by surprise at his revelations. Turning, he heading down the walk, murmuring "Finally! Couldn't let them go on thinking we didn't know, could we?" as he hopped in his car and drove back to the village.


	18. No Hits, No Runs, No Oysters

Standing together, watching the happy boy scramble off with the Oysters, Carolyn turned to the Captain. "When Jonathan_**does **_pitch on opening day Captain, no help!" she insisted. Looking at her with a serious face, he nodded, "My word of honor Madam." Yet she noticed a definite twinkle in his eye as he added, "But don't be surprised if he has a no-hitter!" Alarmed, she turned with a shout, "Now Captain!" Raising a hand, he indicated a truce. "Legitimately of course."

"Just like you promised to not interfere about his spot on the team?" she asked. "Come Madam," he grumbled, "the boy may need his mother's gentle care and guidance, but surely you recognize that other perspectives are also needed to help a boy inch his way forward toward becoming a man?"

"And that means propping him up, even when he doesn't believe it possible?" she grinned. "It means believing in him," the Captain said happily, "far more than he might believe in himself at any given moment. I'm pleased to see it worked, don't you agree?"

Turning her back to him for a moment, she shook her head, and took a moment to watch Jonathan pitch another strike for the Oysters. "What?" the Captain said in confusion as he tried to peer around her and capture her attention again. "You mean you do not agree?"

Shaking her head again, she turned back to face him, and the tears in her eyes made him step back in consternation and concern. "No," she said at last, "what I mean is that I cannot believe how very fortunate Jonathan is . . . or I suspect I mean how fortunate I am to have another parent in you, to make sure together we can help him become a strong, confident man one day."

"Me? A parent?" he paused head tilted in confusion, "I believe I shared with you my entire understanding that I never . . ." Her finger held to his lips stopped him in mid-sentence. "Being a parent," she said patiently, lovingly, "has everything to do with being there for a growing child when you are needed. Granted, it is wonderful to be part of it from the very second when a new life begins," she stopped, realizing that the two of them were both actively imagining that moment. "And yet," the Captain said, graciously giving her a moment to let the blush fade from her cheek, "no matter how dearly I would have wanted to be there at the beginning, I am at least here for the ones where I can be a parent. Is that what you mean?"

"I do indeed," she smiled at their entire understanding. "I do as well," he smiled. "Perhaps one day we might find a more proper setting to say words like this, ones that would officially make us the family we are already becoming." Turning to watch the game, she glanced over her shoulder toward him, "If anyone could do it, it would be you Daniel Gregg." Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave himself over to a powerful feeling of pride, and he began thinking about how he might make such an imagined moment a reality.


	19. Dig for the Truth

The couple stood intrigued by the new facts uncovered by the Captain's great grandfather's letters. "We must inform the historical society at once," he said with determination. Alarmed, and not anxious to repeat the furor they had just settled, Carolyn raised her hands in protest, "Oh no, after what we've been through, let's let sleeping cornerstones lie." Wanting to achieve his point, he insisted, "But Madam in the name of historical truth . . ." Equally adamant, Carolyn stopped the debate with a loud, "Captain!"

After a moment, he acquiesced, "Very well Madam, we'll let them lie." Without another word, Carolyn, as the seeming victor, left the verbal field of battle. Yet, she worried that his sudden agreement might merely have indicated he was going for a 'workaround'. Waiting quietly outside the closed Master Cabin door, she was unsurprised to hear noises from the typewriter, and at the sudden clatter on keys on paper, she burst again into the room.

"Ah ha!" she shouted, as the Captain became instantly visible at the desk. "Really Madam," he chastised, "you startled me!" "Startled you! You're lucky I don't pick up the typewriter and hit you with it! Is this how you let 'sleeping cornerstones lie?" "Err," he stalled, looking anywhere but up into her furious green eyes. Happy that he finally surfaced a likely counterpoint, he turned, "Surely, you didn't think I would neglect, at minimum to write this down for posterity? At some point we must set the record straight, don't you agree?"

With raised eyebrow, she circled him warily, and reading over his shoulder, she let out a noncommittal grunt. "Okay. Fine. So it isn't a letter to Miss Stoddard, but you can't blame me, after all the times you've rewritten my work, for thinking you'd do it again, can you?" "Oh, I don't know," he smiled standing and walking over toward her, glad his dodge had worked, "seems to me that you like our collaborations, whether planned for or not?"

"Yet none of this," she said with a perturbed groan, "explains why you feel the need to meddle, to turn a simple step into something so personal and all too often embarrassing for me. Any explanation?"

To her surprise, he did not engage in their usual argument, but rather returned to sit at the desk and tapping his fingers together, looked woefully up at her. "My dear," he said quietly, "do you truly not understand?" Eyes wide, she shook her head and waited for his explanation.

His pause was long, and then he finally with a defeated expression, stood and walked out onto the balcony. "Clearly you have something to say," she said following him there, "come on, out with it!"

Grasping the wheel there, and giving it a comforting spin, he continued in his silent reflection. "It's certain," he began, "I have been unable to explain the complicated circumstances around my existence, or perhaps lack of it," he offered with a wry expression. "Surely, with your imagination," he asked her, "you know how difficult it has been, to be unable to interact with the world at large? How limited my life has been? And while I value you above all things, all living beings, to ONLY be able to express myself passively through you and your actions, well it is, as I said . . . limited." Sadly, he turned back to the ocean view, giving the wheel a small adjustment.

Unable to resist, Carolyn gave her forehead a rueful slap. "No," she said softly, "I am rather ashamed to say, I never gave that a single thought. I see you so very differently. To me you are a man. A man of power, insight and strength and it's impossible, or rather it was until just now, to see the world from your perspective."

Stepping closer to him, she raised her hand and tried unsuccessfully, to rest it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she offered with a gentle glance. Turning toward her, he smiled, "Is this kind of growth, of understanding what all couples experience?" Laughing, she nodded, "Well, not EXACTLY like this, but yes, for all successful couples, it does take time to understand one another."

Looking down, and then smiling toward her, "So be it. I am dedicated to success for the two of us. You agree?" "I do Captain," she said with firm assurance.


	20. Pardon My Ghost

Astounded that she had maintained her sanity, between taxes, constables, conniving landlords and antiques popping in and out of Gull Cottage. Carolyn was perched in the kitchen, trying to find a quiet, peaceful moment to begin helping Martha with her own taxes. She jumped a bit as the Captain joined her, appearing near the stove. "Madam," he said with satisfaction, "I found a nice quiet space in the cellar for the watchamacallit."

Looking up with more than a wee bit of exasperation, Carolyn sighed, "Oh great and how am I going to explain that to Martha?" He merely shrugged, "Well, just say you couldn't bear to part with it." She opened her mouth to respond when Martha came charging into the room, "Mrs. Muir, it's the strangest thing I was closing the cellar door, and I happened to look down and that medieval firescreen is back!"

Stalling, Carolyn looked up blankly, "Is that what it is?"

Clearly waiting for a reasonable explanation, Martha looked down, "Sure."

Still stalling, and finding nothing coming to mind 'me and my head without an idea in it – AGAIN,' Carolyn thought, "Ahhhh . . ." she stretched out, as if time alone would allow her to avoid the topic, "Now about your income tax . . ."

Not to be dissuaded, Martha looked unblinkingly down at her employer and friend, "Mrs. Muir at times I get the feeling there are things going on around here that you're not telling me about."

Hoping that her blank expression might work again, she smiled kindly, "Not at all Martha."

Looking up at the no-nonsense woman, Carolyn knew the answer before the words were spoken, "Convince me," Martha continued, clearly unwilling to change topics.

"Well this is a completely normal family," Carolyn began in a too-chipper tone, accepting that yet again she'd regretfully have to continue the fiction of their lives to this woman who meant so much to all of them, "and a completely normal household and there's not a thing for you to be suspicious about."

Not willing to call Carolyn Muir a liar to her face, Martha let all her disbelief filter into two words, "I see."

Knowing the answer, Carolyn tried to salvage the situation, "Are you convinced?" she asked. Pausing, Martha recognized her logical questions were still going to go unanswered yet again, "Well, my ears are," she offered with slow deliberation, "but everything in between is still very doubtful." Turning she headed out to finish her chores, giving Mrs. Muir a wondering stare before leaving the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes, Carolyn took a deep breath, "She doesn't know the half of it," she muttered aloud. "Know half of what M'dear?" the Captain said, appearing in the chair beside her. "Captain Gregg," she said in a low rumble, "you have the most interesting ability. It's unprecedented really. How you are able to eavesdrop on things, you want to weigh in upon and when it's difficult or complex, all of a sudden you don't hear a thing. Resting on her elbows, she leaned closer to him, "why is that?"

"One of the great graces of command, M'dear. A Captain must know when he should leave things to his crew and when to take the helm himself." Unable to stop himself, he went on, "Just imagine, if I took care of every little thing for you, how would you learn to do them for yourself? Haven't you told me time and time again that you are more than able to fend for yourself? I merely want to show how much I honor your own very substantial abilities."

Looking up silently and with entirely disbelief, she breathed out a single word, "Right," while raising a single eyebrow. "Hmmm," the Captain said, looking thoughtfully at her, "That's a new talent – mimicry. I would have sworn I was listening to Martha just now."

Pushing the tax forms and receipts away, Carolyn recognized she had quite enough for the day, "Seems to me," she said coyly, "last time you congratulated me on a new talent, the setting was rather different." His confusion quickly was replaced by a vivid memory, "Ah, and substantial abilities were definitely 'recognized' then too, if I recall," he grinned with a distinctly lascivious gleam in his eyes. "I would have said something more than just substantial," she teased, "want to hear more?" "I am at your disposal M'dear," he whispered into her ear, as they turned and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.


	21. Martha Meets the Captain

Delighted to watch Martha's pleased amazement, as the suitcase seemingly packed itself, Carolyn hoped to help her accept the Captain's abilities. "See how easy it is with a ghost around the house?" she asked. Having adapted far more quickly than anyone imagined, Martha said happily, "Fantastic! Captain Gregg, you're going to be a great help to me when it comes to my housecleaning."

Having anticipated some such practical response from the housekeeper, the Captain warned, "Martha there are some things at which even a ghost draws the line." His bemused grin told Carolyn that he was enjoying this game with Martha as much as she was enjoying the fact that, at long last, their family was without secrets. But giving him a searching look, and seeing his quick intense gaze on her, she knew that perhaps not ALL the secrets were ready to be shared this day.

"Fantastic!" Martha offered again, after the Captain had closed the suitcase and disappeared himself. Before she knew it, it was time to head to the airport. Recognizing that combination of shock and delight, Carolyn knew Martha needed some time to herself to finish adjusting to this new part of the Gull Cottage life. Turning with her most chipper voice, she asked," Well, shall we go?"

Martha looked about the room, and with an amazed smile said, "Really Fantastic!" Still a bit stunned, with suitcase in tow, they headed down the stairs.

Waiting up on the Widow's Walk, the Captain smiled appreciatively as the two women bustled into the car and headed toward the small airport that would take Martha Grant to Boston and then down to Pensacola. "I feel certain," he mused to himself, "that if Martha knew just a fraction of all that has occurred over the last two years, that she would feel fantastic is not quite sufficient to describe it at all."

Looking up, and seemingly hearing his thoughts, Carolyn Muir paused before heading down the road. "So Martha," she began, "now that we're alone, and the kids are at home with Claymore and Ed, I need to tell you a story, one I think of as 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir.' I suspect that it won't really surprise you, but I think you're entitled to know . . . well most of it at least." As the two women drove away, Martha's open mouth and approving nods confirmed that even if she didn't know every single detail, the story was one that met, very much, with her complete approval.


	22. Amateur Night

After the exhausting evening, between all the preparation and performances, Carolyn Muir sat counting the money raised from their fundraiser. "WELL!" she said with authority, "according to these figures, we've made just enough money last night for a new seaman's home." Turning to look at the lovely blonde, Captain Daniel Gregg smiled gratefully, "All thanks to you Madam." Refusing to look up just yet, she smiled, "Oh, thanks to everybody, but mainly Bob Mason, you know he really did us a great favor."

Hearing a knock at the door, Carolyn went to welcome the dog trainer and Louis the 'wonder dog'. The Captain stood silently watching the children and Scruffy, he smiled, knowing his family was together and happy.

Hearing the Captain clear his throat, Carolyn turned and headed back into the kitchen. "Madam, again, I must truly thank you for all your services." Confused, the blonde widow turned and looked up at him. "As you may recall," he continued, "upon my unexpected demise, I left two key issues unresolved. One was the misconception that my death was a suicide, not an accident." His raised eyebrow forced her to focus, and realize the narrative he had in mind. "Over a year ago, you played a key role in publishing a retraction to that vile slur upon my character."

Stepping toward her, he smiled, "And now, to my great pleasure you have overcome my final barrier. With the creation of the new seaman's home, my final obstacle has been met and overcome."

"WAIT!" she said, hand raised, "You don't, you can't . . ." "I offer nothing at this moment Madam," he purred, "Other than a wish to escort you on a walk along the shore, if you are amenable?"

Nodding, she led the way as they slipped out the side door, past the cavorting Louie and Scruffy and unobserved, they headed down to the beach.

Pulling the neck of her coat closer around her neck, she looked over at the Captain, who, with hands clasped behind his back, sauntered beside her as if he had not a care in the world. Unable to resist, she finally spoke, "Your FINAL obstacle?" "It could be," he murmured. "If you recall, I have spoken of the spectral fraternity?" Seeing her nod silently, he took that as an opening to continue his speech without interruption. "They are not an illusory body as you might imagine, but in fact, a group with serious powers and oversight to all who remain between the worlds. Upon my crossing, my own ego, my serious hubris mired me here on the earthly plane. If I could regret it, my insistence that my passing be understood as an accident, and my need to assure aged seaman of a home, both combined to hold me here in Schooner Bay, even when my logical path should have been to move into the beyond."

"If you COULD regret it?" Carolyn asked, unable to pull her tear-filled eyes from his gaze. "If I could," he continued calmly, "If I had, I never would have been left here at Gull Cottage," silently he turned to look up at the house, looming over them on the cliff above the beach. "If I had," he continued turning to look at her, "I never should have known you . . . known my destiny and my true place in the universe."

Unbidden, she raised her hand over her heart, "Go on," she prompted. "As you might assume," he smiled, "upon overcoming these two barriers, I received a messenger from the fraternity, in fact this very evening." Her alarm, and the tears in her eyes warmed his spirit, and told him all the unvoiced assumptions he had weighed, were as they hoped they would be this evening.

"And I told their messenger, and quite strenuously this very night, that I was absolutely prepared to reject their offer to move forward into the beyond." "NO," Carolyn said with alarm, "you mustn't, you cannot. . . you are ready, you have the right to be where you belong, to find your place in heaven, whatever that may be. . ." her voice trailed off, tears shedding down her cheeks, as she understood the future she faced without him there beside her.

"Heaven?" he smiled, reaching over and invisibly waving her tears away, "there wouldn't ever be much of heaven for me without you there beside me M'dear."

"Really?" she said, face beaming, eyes shining in surprise. "Truly," he smiled. "After a hundred or so years, what's a few more until we can go together." Her mouth opened, and finding nothing more to say, she let, or she hoped she let her joyous expression speak for her as they walked together, side by side. 


	23. Curious Cousin

Watching Harriet and Claymore heading off into town together, the Captain shook his head in disbelief, "No accounting for women's taste," he murmured. Looking up at him with a fresh appreciation of the man and of their relationship, Carolyn paused before offering, "Or the charm of a Gregg. You know that impromptu speech you did for Claymore was really quite lovely. As I said before, you really could have been a wonderful writer." "Thank you," he paused, considering if he could, if he should continue. Silently, he watched her expression, and the happy gleam in her eyes. "but it was hardly impromptu." He gestured toward the seawall, and side by side, they began walking forward slowly. "In fact it had been on my mind for sometime." "What had?" Carolyn asked looking down, an unseen wide smile spreading across her face. 'At last,' she thought, 'at last we get to the point . . . I hope!'

She peeped up, and was surprised to see the conflicted expression on his face as he looked out toward the horizon, as if expecting an answer to his dilemma to appear across the water. "It would not surprise you," he paused again, "I think, to know how very much I value you, value our . . ." "Relationship?" Carolyn offered. Finally smiling down at her, his blue eyes locked on hers, he nodded slightly. "That and quite a bit more in fact. Even though it was distressing, given your cousin's actions, it was quite irresistible to take advantage of the opportunity to tell you at long last what you have become to me, the place you hold in my life and my heart."

"So," she turned, suddenly unable to look up into his face, "you wanted to tell me that . . ." "That . . ." he continued for her, "all of the letters, each passionate, tender word you have been reading with such rapt attention, were not from my past, but rather our present." Seeing her absolute confusion, he hurried on, "You need to know that they were not written for any other woman. They are, in fact, were all written for you – or rather to you."

Having expected the simpler, the expected words, the long awaited, 'I love you,' she was taken aback, and frankly stunned. "So rather than just come out and say you loved me," she blushed suddenly, realizing that in contradiction of hundreds of happy daydreams, he had not been the first to say the words aloud. "Instead of that, you spent all this time writing me love letters even though we were never more than a few feet away from each other the whole time?" Her frustration was mounting, but seeing his woeful expression, she forced herself into silence and furiously grasped her hands together. "And that is precisely why I resisted telling you, kept myself from saying the words for so long," taking what appeared to be a long, deep breath he continued, "I knew silent longing was bearable for both of us, or at least it was until recently. Surely, M'dear, even now that you know how much I do love you," he grinned as her head snapped up and delight filled her expression, "you must accept it carries with it a rather immense burden of frustration as well. Open one door, and you expect to enter the next, and alas my love, the next door doesn't open at all, at least not in your lifetime."

"Aaargh!" she said, waving her hands about, as if swatting at invisible flies. "I beg your pardon," he said confused by the outburst. "The letters!" she bent over and slapped at her knees, "I spotted it with Vanessa, how in the world did I miss it this time? No one keeps their own love letters, and they were perfect, not early drafts, polished and beautifully written. How could you possibly care for someone who is fooled so easily?"

"Not fooled, M'dear. You trusted what you believed to be true. But in fact," with his coy expression, and tug of the ear, she understood perhaps he hadn't mislead her, but certainly had intended for her to mislead herself. Stepping closer, he raised a hand, and gently pushed the hair away from her eyes, "I did tell you there were love letters there in the box, but I never said who they were intended for, did I?"

"No, no you didn't," she admitted ruefully, "but know I'm going to be far more careful and attentive in future. Are you keeping any other things from me that I should know?" For instance, after waiting so long, why now, why today?"

"It was time," he smiled gently, "pure and simple. We had shared struggles and arguments, hope, anxiety and fear. We learned to live together, become a family and love one another. What remains possible or impossible from here, we need to face together." "Ah," she said quietly, "I thought you wanted me to be so caught up in the romance of your letters that you wanted me to fall even more in love with you." "Not a bad plan at that," he grinned. "Did it work?" "No, not really." Eyes wide he looked at her wordlessly. Pushing up on her toes, so her face was only a whisper away from his own, "Having been in love with you for so long, there wasn't anything you could do, needed to do. However, now that I know they are mine, I need you to read them to me, will you?" she said, green eyes shining.

"Of course," he smiled, as they turned back toward Gull Cottage. "And my Captain," she said facing him, "I entirely understand about the doors that close, but surely you know that in that case you seek windows to open – after all there is always a way!" "Indeed, my love, there is always a way," he murmured, as he held open the gate and they walked together into the house.


	24. Wedding Day

Standing quietly in the moonlight, watching Claymore drive away, Carolyn turned toward the Captain. "I suppose I have you to thank for these," she said politely holding the perfect string of pearls aloft. She was a bit surprised at the intensity of his gaze, and especially the words that followed, "Madam, if I were alive there'd be emeralds, diamonds and palaces," he said in a husky voice filled with all the emotion he had restrained throughout the day, and in fact the many days before this evening. Without hesitation, Carolyn decided to share the one thing she has been holding in her heart for months, "Captain if you were alive, Gull Cottage would be a palace," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

She paused for breath, and he appeared to do the same, both of them seemingly unable or unwilling to break their gaze toward the other, uncertain about what else might follow this unusual recognition of the powerful emotions they shared. "How I wish I might be alive," he said softly. She nodded, with the same, almost neutral expression she often held when they touched upon their feelings. Only the shine in her green eyes, barely visible in the dark, told him more,

"Carolyn," he said softly, all too aware of the impact his use of her name made upon her, "As I recall, you told your Mother you knew exactly what you wanted. You said you knew who could bring you into a true marriage of mind, heart and spirit. You told her that until we could be one, there was no one else you would marry in this world." Even in the dark, he could see her blushing. "Please," he wheedled, "surely by now we should be able to be honest, be candid with one another. I had assumed you referred to me, was I wrong?"

Fixing her gaze down at her feet, she weighed her words carefully, "No, no you aren't wrong at all," she said quietly. As she looked back up, and stared into his eyes, he saw a painful look of resignation. "And I'm not sure saying it aloud," she said in a strained voice, "will make either of us any happier. In many ways I feel like we've been on a long courtship, and as wonderful as that has been, I have no doubt that both of us long for something more, something we're never going to have." Solemnly, he stood, a single finger stroking the beard on his chin, "I understand. Yet here we are, clearly in love with one another. Are you sorry?" "For loving you?" she said with a smile, "never!"

"That's what I hoped," he said reaching toward her, "come here." To her astonishment, she felt herself being pulled toward him into a gentle embrace. His face, a whisper away from hers, he paused, "I need to tell you, that this is still an illusion. Nothing will make me a living, breathing man again. Nothing has changed." Shaking her head, Carolyn reached up and touched his beard, "Yet I can feel you?" she said puzzled. "It took time, and a bit of study followed by quite a lot of practice I assure you," he said with obvious pleasure. It made sense that if I could touch and move objects, that this could be, should be possible," he paused to let his fingers brush across the side of her face. "Scruffy was my first test subject, and then, in private I made other attempts to make contact and see what might be possible. The day of Jonathan's birthday party, I found one of the smaller party guests wandering about, and when I was able to hold out a finger and he could grab it, I knew I was close. All that remained was to find the optimal moment, which I believe is now."

The moment was familiar, the gestures exactly as she recalled from her dream fueled by the ague and Willow Bark Golden Elixir. She was tempted to look about for waltzing couples and the sight of Mrs. Coburn fainting into Claymore's arms. To her supreme happiness, the long awaited kiss, that soft, intense passionate moment was not interrupted this time by anyone.

One kiss rapidly followed another, and still held firmly in his arms, she paused and rested her head on his chest. "It's an evenings of dreams," she whispered. A low "Hmmm," echoed in her ear, "you think this is merely a dream, do you?" "I hope not," she offered looking up, "but right now I feel as if we practiced for this moment during the end of your Christmas dream. I must admit I far prefer this to the dream."

"It has the advantage of being real," he murmured into her hair, "or as real as this can be in any event." Snuggling happily, she smiled, "Feels real, isn't that enough?" "Oh, it is, but my love, be warned, while this completes some dreams, others will arise that have their own frustrations. We conquered one set tonight, but there will be others."

"I like our odds," she smiled, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"Now how far does this ability extend?" she asked with a winning smile. "If I have to contend with things arising, we should identify them as soon as possible." "We're not still talking about the future any longer, are we?" he said with a knowing grin. "It's still been over 100 years, but I recognize a wanton proposal when I receive one."

"Oh, just one? I suspect it'll be more than that. Or is this one of those unavoidable frustrations you mentioned?" Tugging his ear, he brought her close again, and in the midst of their passionate embrace, she found the answer to her question in the midst of their increasingly close connection. "Mind you," he murmured while running small, gentle kisses down the side of her neck, "I have had no real opportunity to fully understand what may be possible next."

"Then my love, let us together explore what the possible may provide?" she asked softly. With a small nod, he disappeared onto the balcony of the master cabin, and seeing him waiting there and knowing she had to run the gauntlet of family first, she made her way upstairs and toward her future. Their future, whatever it might be, together.


End file.
